


Your Looming Shadow

by Miyu_Jaeger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A.I, Alternate Final Battle, Angst, Crying, Death, First klance fic I made, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Ho boi prepare for feels, I mean really, Kissing, Lance is... somewhere, Langst, Lots of tears, M/M, Memories, Shiro and Allura are married, Some OOC shenanigans, Tears, Too blind to know, keith is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyu_Jaeger/pseuds/Miyu_Jaeger
Summary: It's the final battle against the Galra Empire. The paladins had won, but even in the brink of death, Haggar still managed to land a blow on Keith and Lance before dying. Keith is blinded as a result, but Lance... is quite differentThis is a fic made out of my depression because of the upcoming finals so here we go!! Let's just sit back on your ship, buckle a seatbelt, grab a popcorn or tissue, and enjoy :3(Now with extra alternate chapter to express more stress :"))





	1. realizing

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Miyu here with another fic. This fic is based on my stress because finals are coming in 2 days. I plan to post the ending to celebrate me surviving through finals. My finals end the next Tuesday after the test (30th May), just a heads up. I also plan to add another extras chapter with my scribbles or other stuff about this thing. Until then, wish me luck for finals and good luck to all of your finals too!
> 
> \--Miyu_out--
> 
> *P.S: This fic contains very easy spanish that I might even mess up since I never speak spanish in my whole life :")  
> *P.P.S: I'm also on wattpad under the same name :3

This is it.

The final battle. The paladins are more than ready. Allura and Coran are also prepared to back them up from the main Altean ship. Not much time has passed since the day they first met. The event where Shiro and the Holts were kidnapped by the Galra during the mission in Kherberos, Shiro escaping with only bits and pieces of his memories back to earth, Lance and the crew met each other finding the blue lion until they went to Altea, joining the ultimate battle to end the ruthless reign of the Galras. Now, each paladin have bonded to the very deepest with their lions and they have freed all of the planets ruled by the Galran empire. Some military-based planets decided to give an extra hand by sending a fleet or two, while others supported materially and physically. Altea has the most forces in their aid to defeat Zarkon once and for all, releasing the entire universe from its dark ages.

O-owh there are always other new “personal” things that happened. They manage to rescue Pidge’s brother and father. Pidge, or Katie was overjoyed to find them, resulting a mess of happy tears between everyone on the mission. Shiro and Allura have quite grown over from comrade to an inseparable pair (Shiro, with the help of Coran proposed to Allura with a Balmeran crystal enagagement ring). They set aside their biological-age difference and it was a happy moment. Plus, who would have guessed (well, maybe Pidge guessed earlier) that the most heated rivals in the universee are now a (still bickery) couple? Keith and Lance actually find that they both have feelings for each other and now have no means to hide it inside themselves anymore. All those lovely and not lovely events happening in the few past led up to this moment now.

The battle commences and the paladins moved quickly to enter the main Galra ship. The helping fleet take the matters outside, shooting down the last of the Galra battleships. Endless blasts and laser sounds fill the entire area, Allura shouting out commands whilst shooting. While that occur, the five paladins entered and battled what’s left of the guarding Galras. After some fighting, they finally made their way to the main control room.

Zarkon’s face was ever as stoic, but you can see pure fear in his eyes. The fear of losing, the fear of letting go of his 10.000 year reign as the ruler of the universe. Haggar is never readable, her cloak still draping off of her face covering her true emotions. Lotor was nowhere to be seen

“Zarkon, we put the end of this battle now. You have done more than enough crimes” Shiro shouted.

“Just give up already you geezer I want to get to the victory parade part faster” bragged Lance (as usual).

“SILENCE. The Galra might be overwhelmed by your powers but you will never win” Haggar prepared a blast on her wrinkly hands.

“Hunk, NOW!!” Shiro commanded and Hunk started shooting upwards, distracting their attention while Keith ran with his sword to fight Zarkon alongside Shiro and Pidge throws her hook to bind Haggar’s hands. The fight went on and on and on. Finally Zarkon was on his feet, defeated, and Haggar was long gone.

“We did it… It’s over” Keith said, sword still ready if something happened.

“YAHOOO!!” Lance’s cheer errupted through the room, followed by everyone else’s hearing through the intercom. The last remaining Galra were captured and put into the Altea ship’s containment unit.

“You did it Paladins… We won….” Allura’s joyed voice spunded from the intercom.

“Come on guys, let’s go back to the ship. I’ll make some space goo feast” Hunk armed his friends, pulling them with a tight hug.

But as they walked out of the room, the impaled Haggar used her final strength to muster

“Evil… will still live on…”

And shot a big final blow right at Keith before she stopped breathing

Time seem to stop, Keith was frozen at his spot, and Lance jumped in front of him for protection but the two paladins still got the blow and collapsed to the floor. Keith can only hear Lance’s grunts of protest and the sound of screaming as he blacked out

\------------

 

_What… Where…_

_Keith was stuck in a dark room. He knew that it’s a room, there was a door attached to it. He’s not supposed to be here. He and the other Paladins are in the main Galra ship. Wait… why is he alone in this darkness? Where are the other paladins? Why aren’t there any static sounds from the intercom? Where’s the red lion? Where’s Lance? Keith’s mind is really fuzzy and he just opened the hall doors. He found himself in an unfamiliar dark hallway, the door disappearing behind him. Keith started to walk to the end of the hallway, perhaps there are some other thing there. He walked, slowly at first, but he picked up his pace and he’s running as fast as he can. There was a small light at the end, and the light got bigger and bigger as he ran. He ran and ran, and he saw a figure, blurred in the light and his face wasn’t clear enough for Keith to recognize. Maybe he can find some answers from the figure as to where he is right now. Keith doesn’t stop running until…_

_In the end of the hallway stood Lance. He wears no expression. He moves not. He only cocked his head to see his caller_

_“Lance, what are you doing here?”_

_Lance turned his back to fully face Keith. He still has no expression on his face. The atmoshphere is quite eerie, this is not the Lance Keith knows. The usual Lance will greet him with his sarcastic words, or maybe hit him in the back, heck even Keith wishes that Lance would at least mock his mullet hair, but here he is, like a quiet doll while taking small steps closer to Keith._

_“Lance you’re scaring me right now where are we?”_

_Lance is now inches apart from Keith’s face. Keith can feel his and Lance’s steady breathing, their beating hearts. They stayed in this position for some time. After a while, a small, sad smile started creeping from Lance’s lips. Keith knows that his smile is not a happy one, he can see the spark of tears in his eyes, then one… two… three teardrops started to roll down his face. The blue paladin’s face moved closer to Keith, closing the distance of their lips. Lance had pulled them in a kiss that isn’t lustful like what they do when they make out, or when they are just happy with each other. It wasn’t deep, but it was a kiss so pure it defeats the sweetness of the most sugary candy. Keith didn’t want this to end, but his mind was also telling him that this kiss might have another meaning than just showing Lance’s love to him._

_When Lance pulled apart, there it is. His sad smile again with tears still streaming down his face as their surroundings turned gray_

_“Lance… why are you crying? What’s the meaning of all this? Please tell me…”_

_“Keith, te amo...”_

_“I love you too Lance but what—“_

_The image of Lance and all of the scene shattered, and Keith is so blinded with the light he had to use his hands to cover his eyes even if he still wanted to know what happened when the shatter occurs. The light stopped, and it reverted back into the dark, as if sucked by a mysterious force._

_Then Keith started to hear voices…_

_“He’s getting up…”_

_“Is Keith okay?”_

_“Keith…”_

_\-------_

“KEITH!!”

Keith felt that he’s startled. He jolts to a sitting position. He’s suddenly awake….

_Black…_

_Black…_

Keith tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. He tried doing it again, but he can only see black. Why can’t his eyes open? He feels that his eye muscles have moved to their limit, but nothing happened

“Keith…”

Keith recognizes it as Allura’s voice

“Keith, buddy, are you there? Can you hear us?”

Shiro’s voice

“Dude you’ve been asleep for like, months!”

That is one recognizable voice from the one and only Hunk

“Well, Hunk he IS technically asleep for 14 days… you should’ve said weeks”

Definitely Pidge’s voice.

Dammit, Keith thought. Why can’t he open his eyes? He heard his friends alright, he felt like he’s already sitting down so that means he’s already awake, but why is he still seeing darkness? Is he blindfolded right now? The said man starts to move his hand to touch his face and tries to sense something, anything, that’s covering his vision. Nothing. His face is smooth as it is, no cloth, no towel, or any kinds of weird Altean materials. Then Allura started to pat his shoulders softly to calm him down. She took a deep breath, and asked Keith

“Keith, I have something that I must tell you”

Keith tried to guess where Allura is and moved his head to the direction.

“What is it?”

Allura hesitated for a bit before actually giving up to say something. She asks Shiro to tell him the thing because she felt that her voice is stuck to her throat and words only came out as silence. Shiro agrees to her request and sits down next to Keith. Keith can feel the weight of the black paladin sitting to his left.

“Keith, before I say anything, don’t freak out, calm down. This will be very shocking for you as it is for us”

“Shiro it’s fine just tell me already!”

“When Haggar shot that blow to you at the ship as you know, both you and Lance took the blow. We quickly took a stance if Haggar would do something else but I guess she’s already gone. Lance took the shot on his stomach. While you… took the blow to your head. According to Kolivan, if you don’t have Galra blood running in your veins your head would’ve blown to pieces but since you do, you can see that you’re alive right now. But the shot did have its effects on you. The materials shot was able to burn some parts of your cornea and retinal nerves. We tried every method that we can think of to heal you, but we can’t seem to find it. So now I’m afraid that you have to lose your eyesight for good”

“Wait… so I’m blind now?”

“Not exactly, you can still see through your lion’s eyes, but only for a couple of seconds. Red was really worried with his Paladin”

“And… you said that Lance was hit in the stomach, where is he now?”

Shiro is silent. No one answered, Keith is starting to worry about his boyfriend more than he cared about himself. After a deafening silence, Hunk spoke up

“Uh Lance, he-he’s um…. He’s---“

“HEALING!! He’s… still healing. He did get the more damage you know”

Pidge covered Hunk’s mouth to shut him up. Even though there is some shakiness in her voice. She really hoped that Keith would understand.

“But Pidge—“ Hunk whispered in Pidge’s ear

“Shush Hunk!!” Pidge glared at him now. Just please shut up, she thought

“Oh… He’s still healing… can you bring him to me when he’s up? I miss him” Keith said

“Of course we will, Keith. We’ll walk him to you the second he opens his eyes. Now how about you lie down again for a while. You just awoke from a comatose state, rest” Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and leaves the room along with the others, leaving Keith alone in his room again.

 _Maybe I should rest, Lance will heal, he’ll be okay_ , Keith thought as he closed his eyes and fall into a deep slumber

 

\------

 

There’s some shouting heard in the engineering room

“Pidge why did you lie to him?!” Hunk shouted. He looks mad, really mad, until he doesn’t even look like the usual Hunk anymore

“Well what am I supposed to tell him?? What would you tell him huh??” Pidge shouted back

“I’m… not gonna… tell the truth…” Hunk’s voice died down

“Exactly” Pidge gives him a triumphant smile

“But… how are we supposed to finish this project?” Hunk is now asking a question about the project they both are making.

“Coran is giving me the final details, we could be done in approximately 5 days” Pidge returned to her computer, typing in some programming codes

“If you need more help tell me. I’ll be in the kitchen”

Then Hunk takes a leave from the room, leaving Pidge by herself. Pidge sighed at her computer screen, she closed the thing and takes a walk to an unknown room. She is in fact, stressed by the fact that she did not tell Keith the truth. The green paladin halts at an illuminated pod. The pod shines a calming blue as she put her hand on the glass barrier. Her face is sad, depressed.

“What am I supposed to do, Lance…”

So why did Pidge have to lie? Why did she have to seal the truth from Lance’s only love? She’s scared. Keith would be devastated, and she could end up losing Keith faster than she anticipated.

In the pod lies the body of Lance, bruised and broken. He’s only in a tight black shirt. An oxygen mask and countless medical hoses are attached to his body. But what is most striking is that from his stomach down, his body has perished.

 

Lance is gone.


	2. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened in those days that Keith was out? What happened to Lance? And what will be the conclusion? Some new questions will arise, but some will be answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is guys, I finished finals and here's the ending you wish to see. Just a heads up, I will call L.A.N.C.E Lance, he deserves that name. Also, his dialogue will be in itallics since... it's not that real....(?) (okay no spoilers now). As always, kudos and comments are acceptable so leave me one ;3 . I'll add my scribbles when I am finished and ready to post the extras. Without further ado, here's the conclusion you have all been waiting for

So what happened in those last 14 days? What happened back in the ship? What was the outcome?

 

_Haggar shot a blow right at Keith, Lance jumped in front of him for protection, and the blast scattered. The blast scattered to all directions. To the windows, to the walls, and right into Keith’s face. Keith and Lance both collapsed on the floor._

_The paladins hurried to carry their comrades to the ship with their lions. The red and blue lion also followed them back. Those two lions can feel their owners are down so they flew on its own to the main Altean ship._

_In the ship, everyone hurried to their aid. When they took a closer look on their bodies, they were all in shock. Everyone moved backwards a step or two. They did not think that the blow would have so much impact on the two. There were purple streaks on their bodies, much like veins and is slowly spreading everywhere. Unfortunately for Lance, it spread faster than Keith, almost twice as fast. Lance is wincing in pain, the sounds that his body and mouth made can tear you apart. It was painful to hear, and even painful to watch. He was very hurting, until some teardrops formed on the side of his face. Keith’s skin was paler than usual, but he did not make any sounds, just some heavy breathing and his moving chest._

_Everyone tried to help quickly, give a first aid, or try stop the pain, or something, anything, they were so desperate because they really have no idea what to do. The Blade of Marmora have no clue what was shot to them and they could not help much. Some of them ran to the remaining Galrans trapped as prisoners in the ship to try get information, healing techniques, ways to stop the pain but it appears that those soldiers were just a bunch of cowards that was forced to aid Zarkon rule the galaxies._

_Then something worse happened to Lance. His feet, that was full of purple marks started to corrode and turn into sparkling purple dust. Allura screamed, Shiro shouted to the prisoners for help, Hunk was running in circles, Coran pulled Pidge to the archives to try get some information in this dire time, until suddenly…_

_“The Sangria Oblivion spell…”_

_A prisoner spoke up, making everyone silent. The voice came from one of the hooded druids that aided Haggar. But then he didn’t say anything else. It’s just silent, except from Lance’s painful sounds._

_“Well explain the thing dammit!!” Shiro shouted to the intercom almost too loudly until the speaker could be broken afterwards. The galran squeaked in fear and mustered some confidence to speak loud enough so that the Paladin could hear._

_“I-it’s a spell that none of us can use. Haggar never showed it to us. She was still working on the spell until she died. I never knew it would work”_

_Kolivan, who is also in the prisoner room to investigate walked in front of him, glared with his yellow eyes, and grabbed the prisoner’s cheeks hard with his clawed hand. Make him agitated once more and those nails can draw blood._

_“What does it do? Is there a counter of this spell? Because we’re quite losing time here.”_

_“It’s a spell that would make the target disappear to nothingness slowly. She planned it to be a torture device. We don’t even know if there’s a counter to block the spell. Unless….”_

_“Unless WHAT?”_

_The figure handed Kolivan a small, long flask filled with glowing moss-colored liquid._

_“maybe this would work. But only to one person. It will make the disappeared come back”_

_Kolivan eyed the flask in his hand. This Galran near him could be lying and Lance or Keith will die if one of them took it. But this is the only choice they have right now. He has to save either one of them. He just hoped that it wasn’t a lie. He lifted the flask on his hand to one of the cameras installed in the room, pointed it with his index finger, and started running as fast as he can to the room where Lance and Keith are._

_When he entered the room, he gasped. Lance’s feet are already gone and what’s left are his knees up. Keith’s eyes started to disappear too, though not significantly. He was confused who to give, the others are also arguing to make a choice. Who should be saved? Lance or Keith? Will this thing even work? What should they do? What choice can they have? Suddenly a weak voice spoke, making everyone silent and look at the owner of the voice._

_“Keith… give the thing to Keith…”_

_It was Lance. He opened his eyes and looked to Kolivan’s orbs. He’s really in pain, the pain of losing his feet and more are making him breathe heavily and made him do more painful sounds since he is up and can feel one hundred percent of the effect. Shiro interrupted_

_“NO! We have to give this to you… Keith can….”_

_“You know I won’t survive. Give it to him…”_

_Shiro hesitated, but Lance’s hands moved Shiro’s to take the flask from Kolivan’s hands and directed it to Keith’s mouth. He smiled weakly, and tears started to stream in his eyes once more. Whether it’s the tears of pain, or tears of joy. Joy that he was giving the love of his life a chance to survive. A sense of joy to give one more gift to his beloved._

_“Do it Shiro…”_

_Everyone in the room was stunned. Allura had started crying and she couldn’t bear to see anymore, Pidge already started to take off her glasses to wipe the tears in her eyes, Hunk tried to look strong, but he too already had tears pooling his eyes awaiting to stream down. Lance used his last strength to move his upper body to Keith and closed the distance between their lips._

_“Keith, te amo…”_

_He moved back to his lying position and closed his eyes. He stopped breathing, no more painful screams like he did a couple of minutes before, it’s just a silent, limp, Lance. Shiro cursed in his breath, the others fell silent, save for their crying whimpers. The black paladin poured the liquid in the flask to Keith’s mouth, and the purple veins in his eyes started to disappear and his missing skin returned. He was three quarters finishing the liquid when Pidge said loud and clear_

_“Shiro stop the liquid”_

_Shiro did stop moved the flask away. The veins were gone, but when Pidge opened Keith’s eyes to check, his eyes were dully colored._

_“That’s all we can give. Even if we give it all, I don’t think his eyes will recover”_

_“Then what are we supposed to do with the remaining medicine-thingy?” Hunk asked._

_“I’m going to mix the liquid with some things. Thin it a little. At least we can slow down Lance’s disappearance while we think of what we should do.”_

_Everyone agreed to Pidge’s idea. Coran suggested that they carry him to an empty room but install a pod there just for him. The room will also be located near Pidge’s study so that she could check on him every now and then._

_Two days passed._

_During those two days, Allura, even though reluctant, made a peace treaty with the Galran prisoners. They also broadcast the news of the Galra’s defeat. They can hear the galaxies erupt in joy. But even if that was the happiest moment they can dream about, the paladins and the Alteans are never as happy as they were. They had lost a precious comrade, and they could not replace him no matter what they do or try. And one other comrade could even be gone while they wait for him to wake up._

_Pidge never came out of her study, Hunk would constantly knock on her door just to check on her and give her some food. Others also did check on her thinking progress. She was in a very serious mood, she only answered everything with gestures or a word or two, she kept typing and typing and typing in her computer. It was until on the third day she decided to come out and find Coran._

_“Coran, do you remember the methods on how the castle researchers transferred King Alfor’s memory to an A.I like the one we saw?”_

_“I wasn’t there but I think I can find you the research log in the castle archives to use”_

_“Perfect”_

_Being the curious engineer as she is, Pidge had decided to make an advanced version of King Alfor’s A.I to Lance. It will be difficult, indeed it will, but she was determined to finish this project. She was very sure that Lance himself would also agree._

_And there she goes, starting to work the best that she could do. Hunk helped her of course, constructing some parts or doing Pidge’s requests to do things. Others check on Keith’s recovery in his quarters since he was still blacked out. A routine like this would happen every day until Keith woke up on the fourteenth day. Hunk and Pidge working on the project, Coran, Shiro, and Allura taking care of Keith and broadcasting peace news or peace treaties all over the galaxy._

_But on the tenth day, Allura brought the crew more disturbing news. She used some magic to make a thorough check on Keith’s body, and she had found the side effects of the cure on Keith’s body. She said it won’t hurt for Keith and that he won’t feel it, but it is deadly. There was a budding virus or something she doesn’t know that was growing inside Keith and she is not sure if a healing pod will work. They did, eventually put Keith in one for a full day, but it didn’t do anything. When asked, the druid that gave them the flask only replied that the antidote makes the disappeared come back, and stay in place. So Keith’s body will stay even if his mind does not. That was it. They had to be ready to lose Keith. They knew that it would be sad, but what else can they do? They can only hope that it won’t be too soon. They also decide not to tell Keith about his disease or Lance's real condition. It’s for the best, because if Keith knows the truth, the result would be nothing but good._

 

_________________________________

 

“So, did anything big happen when I’m out? I mean a lot of stuff must have happened” Keith asked to Shiro who is guiding him get used to walking with a stick

“Things happened Keith. But I guess the most significant are Allura making peace treaties with the Galra and us broadcasting the defeat of Zarkon all over the galaxies.  Other than that, we’re just taking care of you and Lance.” Shiro smiled, and continued guiding Keith to walk

“It’s so hard getting used to this” Keith said as he stumbled to a wall.

“I figured. Getting used to a prosthetic arm is hard enough, let alone losing eyesight” Shiro chuckled as he helped him get up and walk again.

Since the universe is at peace now, Voltron would not be needed as much and Allura had decided to not look for a new red paladin. Keith had a lot of catching up to do, but at least he could manage, and 3 days after he’s up, he is now able to walk with his stick pretty fine. But deep down, Keith misses Lance deeply. He missed his laugh, his mockery, heck even Keith wishes that Lance would say that he hates Keith’s mullet right now. What would Lance react when he knows that Keith is blind? And what would even Lance look like when he’s up? Keith can’t see, so he can only imagine Lance’s face if he can touch his face with his hands.

Then all of a sudden, Pidge’s voice boomed through the halls

“OH MY QUIZNAK HE’S UP!!”

Keith was shocked. Lance is up, his love is up. Where is he? He has to see him right now. Tell him everything that happened, hug him, or even kiss him, or anything. He misses Lance dearly. The blind man felt hot tears rolling on his cheeks, tears of joy. Hunk passed by Keith and decided to pull his hand to meet Lance

“Dude let’s see Lance! I bet you miss him, you got tears in your eyes, man!”

Keith feels his mouth twitch to a smile, and let Hunk pull him to the room Lance is in. Lance is up, and he will be up when Keith is there even if his eyes can’t see.

Of course, besides Keith, everyone knows that Pidge had succeeded the project of Lance’s A.I. and they even planned a scene when he’s up, just to lay off suspicion from Keith. They will act like Lance IS up and that they’re happy he is. They know that Lance is now an empty body with a built-in program, but for Keith and for the sake of the real Lance, they have to do it. So in the room, Pidge had set Lance to sit down on a bench. The bench fit two people, and of course they all know who’s going to be sitting next to him.

“Lance, buddy, you’re up!! You don’t know how we missed you man!” Hunk shouted and gave Lance a pat on the back

“Well thank god you’re up. I’ve been taking care of you for, forever!!” said Pidge

“Lance, are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” Allura walked closer to Lance

“Come on guys. We’re happy that Lance is up but let’s give him some alone time” Shiro smiled and gestured them to leave the room to Lance and Keith.

Soon the room is silent. Keith realized that everyone has left besides him and Lance in the room

“ _So, what do you want to say, mullet?”_

“I… it’s good to have you back…”

“ _Pfftt…. I am the incredible Lance! I’ll be back. Wait what’s with that stick on your hand?”_

“Uhm….”

Keith explains about his condition to Lance. All he knows, all that happened, and all the things he missed, the things they both missed, and they talked, a lot. Lance seem to be happy too that he’s back, he’s even happier that Keith is also okay. They talked, and talked, and after a while, Keith asked

“Lance, can I…. Touch your face? I wanna feel you”

Keith’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. But Lance chuckles, and agreed. So Keith touches his face, tries to feel his lover with his hands. All the curves, all the beautiful lines, all the features of his face. Nothing seemed to change from Lance. His face felt very fine. But when Keith’s hands drops to Lance’s feet, he gasped. He felt metal. It doesn’t feel like Lance’s suit, not like his skin that is just left frozen, no flesh even, just cold and hard metal.

“Lance, what happened?”

“ _Why Keith, the same as your eyes. I got the big blow remember? And that’s what happened. Pidge said I had to lose both, but she’s smart enough to fashion me a new badass pair”_

“I’m… sorry”

_“And why are YOU apologizing, mullet? Haggar should be the one apologizing in her grave”_

Keith was too blind to know that this isn’t the real Lance. He doesn’t know that the Lance he’s talking to right now isn’t real. Lance is gone, and this is only a shell of him that survives. He doesn’t know all about this. He is too blinded, blinded in eyesight, blinded from reality.

 

________________________

 

Allura knows not. Her predictions were wrong. She thought that Keith will survive longer, but when she secretly runs a diagnosis on Keith’s body when the poor man is asleep, more than half of his body has been infected. They are setting course to earth now, Allura had decided to grant the paladins’ wishes to return home, since Voltron is no longer needed and the paladins are separated far away from their families for a long time. It’s time to set them free of duty. If there are problems even arising, they will come back. She also said that each paladin will keep their lions to themselves as long as they live. Hearing the news, Pidge and Hunk cried, then ran to Allura to pull her to a tight hug. Allura couldn’t keep her tears from falling down from her eyes too

“I will miss you paladins so, so much. You are the closest family members I ever had.”

Shiro decided to stay with Allura, but he asks her to go on a small honeymoon in Japan. Have a little time together before returning to space. He would miss his family, and he will take Allura and Coran to meet his family, show them who the woman he will be spending his eternity with along with her "trusted advisor". Keith… is just silent. Lance notices and pulls him to talk, eye to blind eye.

“ _Come on, spit it out. Why are you quiet?”_

“Even though I’m happy to go back to earth, I have nothing left. Pidge and Hunk have a family to look forward. You have a ginormous family that misses you. Shiro even has Allura to go with. What about me? That hut was the only thing I had when I left. I have no family. I miss my motorcycle, but I’m blind now. How can I ride her? I…”

_“I’m guessing you’ll stay with Allura and Shiro?”_

“Yeah… But that means saying goodbye to you…”

_“And who says I’m going back to Cuba? I’m staying with you”_

“What? Lance you have a family there. You can’t just—“

_“Don’t you ‘You can’t just---‘ me. Cuba is only a couple of countries away from USA. Pidge can keep them updated”_

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be your burden Lance”

_“Yup! Now hug your boyfriend before I change my mind”_

“Sicko”

But Keith did hug him.

 

\--------------

 

It took days to go to earth

But when they arrived, they all put aside their tiredness and they all said their goodbyes. Some tears were shed, but everyone is sure that they’ll meet again. Keith and Lance both stay to watch over the ship while everyone takes their guilt trip and return. Lance is fine, but Keith isn’t feeling fine. After the gates have closed, they both walked together somewhere, but Keith is stiffer than usual, he isn’t as agile as he used to, and he’s breathing heavily, he looks really pale, the sparkling purple in his eyes have started to become a dull purple. Lance noticed, and takes Keith to go to a room. _The_ room. The room where the supposed real Lance’s body was kept before Pidge finished her project.

When they entered, Lance said commands something to the castle program, but he doesn’t let Keith know what he said. The A.I. sits next to Keith on the floor as the room morphs to a beach view in Cuba. The soft breeze of the sea, the salty scent, and the sound of seagulls filled the air as they both watch the setting sun. Keith feels the sand on his stiffening hands and asked Lance

“Lance, what are you doing?”

_“Sharing my Cuban memories to you”_

“Lance… My body feels like stone…”

_“Then I’ll stay with you until you’re not stoned by the beauty of this view”_

Keith chuckled “You know I can’t see, right?”

Keith starts to unable to feel his body, he can only feel his neck to his head. Is this it?

“Lance, come closer…”

Lance was confused but does sit closer to Keith. Keith put his head to Lance’s shoulder, smiling. A pure, genuine smile that he wants to show, not a fake smile, not a smile that he shows when he is winning something, but a smile of pure happiness to be able to feel peace at the shoulders of your lover.

“Lance… I’m scared… I can’t move…”

The memory in the Lance program feels a touch in his heart.

“Lance… I don’t want to go…”

Tears. Is it normal for an A.I to shed tears? Is it normal for Lance’s memory to react with his heart, and not react to certain programming codes? Lance put his hand on Keith’s side, feeling that his body is stiff like a stone. Heavy and cold, not the usual warmth and muscled skin.

“I’m so sorry Lance…”

Keith closed his eyes, and a single teardrop falls from his face to the floor, making a small dripping sound. Lance’s eyes are filled with tears as he hugs the stiff body of Keith with his two arms and pecks his stiff cheeks with his own lips. The beach view disappears back to the regular-looking room as Lance also closes his eyes of energy loss. If he doesn’t get to the pod, the spell will continue and he will turn into dust, but it doesn’t matter.

 

______________

 

When they returned, Allura, Shiro, and Coran see a figure of the unmoving Keith in the room, alongside a body of Lance half-turned into dust. Only his feet doesn’t turn, and a small compartment with a quietly glowing blue mass filled with his memories. Allura clasps her hand to her face as she starts to weep as Shiro sighs and pulls a trigger in the room to shut down the program, setting Lance’s memory free as the room darkens.

 

____________

 

_“Hey mullet”_

_Keith found Lance, smiling in the white place he’s in now_

_“Lance? I thought—“_

_Lance laughed, the heartiest laugh Keith can ever hear when he’s with Lance._

_“I have a LOT of explaining to do” said Lance as he pulls Keith’s side for a hug as they walk together to another place they’ve never been in before._

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

<System_//Lost_And_Needed_Comrade’s_presencE://shutdown_>

<End_Sequence>


	3. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is said that if someone’s love is true, no matter how far they are separated, no matter how long, be it one year, a decade, or even their next life, they will surely meet again.”
> 
>  
> 
> -Miyu’s mother-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As we all know here, happy birthday Lance! So I have planned a special chapter for all of you guys. But since life didn't go well for me these days, I must apologize for typos and/or grammatical errors. This was made in my phone and I haven't had the chance to thoroughly proofread this. I am so happy hat this thing has way more positive reviews than I thought so here, enjoy an extra alternate chapter for you sweeties. Extra art chapter shall come in a time deemed ready. Thank you readers for you have made this lady's heart content ;3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Song that Keith and Lance play](https://youtu.be/AZwgoYhoK84)

 

 

A pair of hands holding each other tight. One from the window of a train, one from the platform. Either one didn’t want to let go. They wanted to stay together, they wanted to be together, none should be on the train alone and none should be on the platform alone.

“Promise me you’ll come back”

“For you love, I will”

The sound of the train whistle and the bell that the machinist rang whilst shouting the departure of the vehicle made the couple shocked. The train was about to go, but the couple didn’t want to be separated. God, please make some more time for them. But as the train started moving, those hands had to let go. A hand tried to pull the other back, but the man’s incapability made him unable to run. He could not run and chase the vehicle. The other man poked his head out of the train window, looked back, and shouted as loud as he can. Let his other hear his voice, let his voice ring through the crowd on the platform who were also talking, crying, arguing, or just make noises. The man on the platform had fell down on the hard concrete and tried to look up.

“I’ll come back! I love you forever…” he shouted from the train before a fellow passenger pulled his body back in and closed the window out of annoyance.

The man on the platform waved his arm to his lover on the train, hoping that he could still see his hand mixed in the feet of the crowd that was going to board the next train coming. He only sat on the station, looking at the railway, looking at the train getting smaller and smaller and disappearing out of sight. He looked at the blue sky above him. It wasn’t that blue of course, he chuckled to himself. The amount of pollution that time had caused the sky to be blue-gray. He sighed and waited again. When the crowd cleared from the station did he decide to go back to their, well until his love comes back he’ll have to think of it as his house.

 _He’ll come back. I believe in him_.

 

 _____________________

 

Lance and Keith were a couple. But that time proved to be difficult for them. Same-sex marriage or relationships like theirs were despised like taboo. People will think of them like demons, crazy people, or maybe they won’t think, they would just say bad names to them. With those circumstances they had to move to a small countryside area. Where no one would know them, where they could start all over again. When they moved, they would only answer people asking about their relationships as friends who live together after their city was destroyed and that they had lost their families. It wasn’t actually a lie. Lance’s father was in the militia and was killed when he was a kid. Keith was an orphan, it was said that a local man married an Asian woman immigrant but they were both killed right after his birth.

When their city was attacked by enemy troops, the citizens were never ready for an ambush. The military had no preparation so the city was easily taken over. Lance was out of his house, delivering her mother’s baking order to another district when a hand grenade was thrown through the window, instantly killing his family before they had a chance to escape to safety. Keith was just kicked out of his orphanage the night before and decided to accompany Lance deliver the baked goods. On the evening, they arrived back to a broken city. Corpses everywhere. Troops, even innocent people were killed. Women, and even children were not spared. Keith paled, while Lance instantly ran as fast as the wind could take him. _Go straight, then turn right, the little yellow house standing out on the end of the street_ Lance ran, tears pooling in his eyes. Keith followed quickly and noticed the rubbles. Some people were screaming and shouting, looking for their lost family member. Some were screaming for help because they were wounded deeply or trapped in concrete. Some were crying over the dead bodies of their loved ones. Some desperately tried to save their already dead family member crushed between roofs. Some hugged each other tight while crying. Lance stopping without warning made Keith bump to his back. There they are, standing in front of the house, broken and almost flat to the ground. Lance saw a man walking past them and he quickly grabbed his shirt collar and asked desperately, crying.

“Sir, what.. what happened to this house? Please tell me! Did they make it out? God… please…”

“Shout your mouth young man! The house was the first to be broken in this district. I don’t know did they survive or not. I’m as stressed as you are! I just lost my father okay?! Let me go this instant.”

The man angrily moved from Lance. Lance stoned as he tried to crouch down and see through the rubble of the place he once called home. When he found the cold body of the warm Mami he had, he screamed. The other places were too tight to see, but he saw spattered blood prints on the rubble and knew exactly what was going on.

“Mami… Rodrigo… even little Rosita...”

Lance was too deep in grief until he didn’t realize that the rubble he moved earlier made the structure unable to sustain. A big piece fell right above Lance, crushing his feet.

Keith heard the most agonizing scream as he ran to Lance.

 

_________________________

 

As a result, both Lance’s legs must be amputated. But that made both Keith and Lance receiving financial help from the government. Though Lance is underage, the court decided that Lance could still inherit his family’s things left in the bank. They were also provided a small flat free of charge to live in. The only money they had to use from Lance’s inheritance was just some cash to buy him a wheelchair. It was actually confusing for Lance, to be true. It seemed like a dream, a nice dream, but it’s reality. Amidst of all those sorrow, hope and love endured. But Keith knew the real reason they received that many privileges. He just didn’t want Lance to know. Gods, let them be together just for a while longer. 4 months was an okay time. Sure it wasn’t long, but at least not so short. Let’s hope the government stayed true to their promise.

 

But they didn’t. The letter came a month earlier.

 

Keith’s hands trembled as he opened the white envelope with the presidential stamp. There were two pages of paper inside. One is a poster about how the organization was not as scary as it is. Any average man would enter, since the poster stated that if you join ladies will treat you like a shiny gold coin while men shall treat you like someone he’ll treat a drink with. The poster was of course, hand drawn, black and white sketches of men carrying weights together or chatter cheerfully over a well lit campfire whilst gulping a cup of dark drink (was that root beer or coffee?). The other page was filled with a neat cursive handwriting. It looked complicated but it was clear what was written there.

_To Mr. Keith Kogane_

_Firstly we send you our deepest apologies. It is by the bottom of our hearts that you must leave sooner than expected. Conditions here are stated to be dire, malicious, catastrophic, hell. We know that this letter will, and most certainly shock you, but you must come. You yourself had signed the papers required. No man would just inherit all of his inheritance uncorrupted and quicker, we are certain that Mr. McClain himself was shocked. But he should not know that you made a truce with us quote “I hereby shall answer the call when it has come at any given time”. If you do not trust us, I was planning to send you the document you signed as proof but I’m sure you’ll get rid of it so that you could run away. But now the time has come, we need your aid fast. You will be given two weeks to prepare and say your goodbyes. On the next two Mondays you shall be on the cars leaving for where I have written this letter. The ticket is attached to the bottom of this page. Do trust us that it won’t be as bad as you think. We have reached to a compromise that you shall be set free one month earlier than your designated time._

_We thank you, and may the Gods be upon your job._

_Rocan de Flora_

_Your designated leader for your military service_

 

Why did Keith sign those papers in the first place? He sighed, Lance must know. But maybe he shouldn’t tell him straightforwardly like “Hey I’m off to the warzone I might die but it’s for your own good so you don’t die faster”. Maybe he should get him something. A goodbye present. Something to remember him by. Keith checked the money they had in their savings. It should be enough for the surprise. After all, Lance’s birthday is coming in a couple of days.

 

____________________________________________________

 

In the military camp, Keith was put in the medics division. Rocan put him there because there were records of him being able to do advanced first aid back at the orphanage. The troops eyed him sharply. Keith was the one holding their lives in the battlefield and it also seemed that his physique wasn’t… “trustable”. When night falls and everyone returned to their bunks, Keith looked at the stars in the sky. He sat there alone on the grass, watching them twinkle. Why can the sky be this beautiful when chaos was happening below them? He was thinking about Lance. Was Lance seeing the same stars as himself? Was he happy right now? Did he miss him? Was the gift worth it? Is he going to d— nope don’t think about that subject now. Keith silently remembers the date of Lance’s birthday

 

-

_“Keith, a mailman is in front of our house with a gigantic box”_

_“And a small one on top of that.” Keith wondered_

_The mailman’s expression was not okay. He looked pissed, Keith and Lance’s package took him a lot of time to deliver and he still has to carry them inside. Plus the chief didn’t even give him an extra cent on his paycheck for delivering those heavy stuff. He just lowered his hat, signaling a goodbye and left the flat to deliver other mails and packages._

_Lance stared at the box in confusion while Keith just smiled at him. He handed Lance a small cutter knife._

_“Well Lance, open the box”_

_Lance opened the box carefully, still confused. When his fingers touched the soft wood, he cried._

_“feliz cumpleaños”_

_Keith had bought him a piano. Not a grand one in the concert halls, but a good one to keep in homes. After the bombing, the piano on the McClain household was of course broken to pieces. He remembered Lance loving to play on that sophisticated instrument. To keep his fingers happy, Keith thought. Maybe not stepping on the pedals will affect the sound, but maybe not too much. This gift would suffice even if he’s gone for… who knows how long. Keith looked to his shoulder as he saw Lance tapping him with a teary smile._

_“I actually wanted to give you a gift too. I know it’s my birthday but you deserve it”_

_Lance took the smaller box that was also sent by the mailman and handed it to Keith. Now Keith was the one giving Lance a questioning look. The box was quite heavier than he thought. When Keith opened, there was a black velvet bag. He knew exactly what it was._

_“Lance, I can’t do music”_

_“Nonsense! I remember you playing the violin on that one small diner and everyone was in awe”_

_“Lance, that was by accident, okay? I don’t know how to play it”_

_“Then why did the nuns back at the orphanage put you in charge for the music?”_

_“Okay you got me…”_

_-_

That was a pleasant memory. Since then they both started to play some songs together. Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, the classics. But there was one other song they found beautiful. Funny, they found that piece of sheet music stuck on one of Lance’s wheelchair wheels. It only had one page, which is the opening part, so they improvised. They played it together, two different sounds from different instruments merging into one beautiful melody. They never found out who wrote that song, they also never played it in front of other people. It was a secret to keep between them.

Keith looked to his gigantic backpack and opened it, the violin rests inside neatly along with his other belongings. He took the box out and held the stringed instrument on his hand. His comrades think of him as a stupid man, why would he bring a heavy instrument in his already back-aching bag? But on nights, Keith would play some songs he know and now the others thought maybe he wasn’t that uselessly stupid. His songs played like a lullaby, calming the traumatized troops or the ones that got hit with the insomnia shenanigans. But sometimes when he was up alone, he would take his violin outside with him and play his part of his and his lover’s song. It did not sound as good, since it was only half of the song. He wonders if Lance was playing his part back home, too. Sometimes Rocan would find him asleep on the grassy fields. He was a gentle leader despite his muscular body, so he would wake Keith up and get him back to his bunk before he catches hypothermia. Rocan was quite the gorgeous man, too. People get to him just to ask for love advices and he would gladly tell whilst twirling his bushy mustache.

How could a moment as warm as this stay in a warzone?

 

 

__________________________

 

 

Keith jolted awake to the sounds of people shouting. The base was assaulted with a full-on attack and everyone was rushing to safety. Keith ran to grab his backpack and put on his uniform haphazardly. He has to run away. The camp was in shambles and not a few men’s lives were taken away. Keith wanted to help the injured, he really wanted to, but Rocan pushed him away from them and ordered him to flee.

Keith could only hear Rocan’s final battle cry as one of the enemy’s bullet pierced through his forehead. So the Korean man kept running and running. His feet kept moving forward without him looking back even for a millisecond. He was in jeopardy and he had to keep going. Move those legs. Keith ran and ran until all the trees in the forest were clearing and he wondered to himself, how long was he running? Come on, he had to get further and further away. The enemy was still chasing him and he could not hide in the open field. Those enemies sure have strong legs because they were not slowing down at all.

Wait.

It’s silent now.

Where are they?

Keith hesitated for a moment. He stopped on his tracks to look around him. Only a couple of trees and birds on the sky. He could see the trails of smoke from his burnt camp. Did the enemy stop? Was he safe now? Can he rest? But that’s where he was wrong. An enemy threw a hand grenade at him. Well, he’s got to be a newbie, because he missed Keith by ten feet. But the debris went flying everywhere and a sharp rock went over to Keith’s face, making him fall to the ground wincing in pain. The enemy must have thought he was dead, because they were DEFINITELY gone. Keith cursed to himself. Dang it, he was only one week away from being deported. He could finally return to Lance. But why now? He had done his job well, so Gods, please let the lovers unite once again. How could Lance spend the rest of his life alone?

Keith blacked out of blood loss.

 

______________________________________

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Who the heck would bring a friggin, BIG piano to a train platform? Even pushing it for an inch would make the piano sound false. But fuck it, he moved it all the way and there’s no turning back. Alfredo was actually nice to help him push the thing and give him a ride. He was one heck of a  delivery guy to remember._

From the day that Keith was supposed to come back, he didn’t. Lance was very anxious. Did he make it? He did send him a letter a week ago telling about his return, his very okay condition, his kind leader, which station would he arrive and the platform. He also told Lance about how happy he was to be able to return. They could play their song again, live life again to the fullest. But where was he? Lance was about to go home when the newspaper boy shouted about the attacked camp. He quickly bought a copy from the poor boy and read. The camp was demolished and only a few survived. There was also a list of the victims’ names on the full page article. Keith’s name was on the “missing” list. Lance had a glimmer of hope that his lover was out there, he was not gone. He will come back. Whether okay or n—he will be okay. Keith will be okay, and to know that he will come back, Lance will play his, their music. No one would know but them. The song will be the beacon for Keith to find Lance. It will be the song where they unite. So please, Keith, come back as Lance began to play.

Some people came around Lance to admire his song. But only half part of the song is played by Lance, he needed Keith. People wished him good luck. Some gave him small changes, some bought him a bottle of water or a small package of cookies while others mocked him, said he was crazy and all. But Lance kept playing for he is sure that Keith will come back.

Winter turns to spring. Spring turns into summer.

 

 -

 

Keith woke up.

Did he?

Why was he only seeing black?

Where was he?

Was he okay?

What’s the time right now?

Keith reached to his face to check if something happens. His cheeks and mouth were okay. Breathing was still easy as pie. But when he touched his eyes, a wave of realization hit him. The deep cut had spread through both his eyes. He’s… blind, and hungry. He must’ve been out for quite a time. He tried to grab a pack of crackers in his backpack, lucky to find 3 packs of them. He’s got to be hungry, because Keith munched those plain crackers like a wolf eating a fresh deer. When he finished, he sat down, thinking what was he supposed to do now. He had to come back to Lance. Lance would miss him dearly. But how? He can’t even find his way. He rummaged through his backpack and touched the familiar feeling of a black velvet box. His violin, their song. Keith tried to put his fingers on the strings, tried to play a note. It was going to be hard, but he’ll do it. He stood up, and tried to play notes one by one. Practiced again from zero on violin. But for Lance, he’ll do it. He started playing his part of their song. Let the birds in the sky send his lover a message, that they shall be united. Lance, Lance, Lance…. Keith called his boyfriend’s name while playing his violin, walking in who knows what direction.

When people came over him to help, some gave him a direction to the supposed station. Kinder people would give him a short ride on their vehicle, or gave him a little bit of provision. Those who were not too kind tripped his feet and made him fall, but he would rise again and play the song. Others would intentionally give him the wrong way, but he endured it all. For Lance and their unity, he will return.

 

Summer turns to fall, fall turns to winter.

 

____________________________________________

 

 

They didn’t care how much time had passed. They kept playing. The music never stops. People knew about their story and helped as much as they could until one day….

 

Lance was playing his piano as usual, his fingers were tired. He kinda knew that he was thinner than before. Playing the song was somehow more important than his health. Then a distinct violin played the part he was looking for. It didn’t match the part he was currently playing, so Lance skipped the song to the part that the violin plays with enthusiastic hands. His hands tremble of happiness, is it truly him? He eyed the whole platform to look.

 

-

Keith was playing his violin. He could hear that the place he’s in now must be very crowded because people were moving around him and the violin bumped some shoulders. Maybe he was in a bus station or a harbor, or… a train station. Suddenly, he heard it, a piano. It sounded kind of false, but that was it. Was it truly him? He played his violin and moved to the direction of the piano.

 

Then a low pair of hands hugged his waist.

“Keith… Welcome home” Lance spoke with tears falling on his face.

“It’s good to be back… Lance”

.

.

.

.

.

.

The cold winter turns to spring.

 


	4. Extras!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of facts, arts, and a bonus for my lovely readers based on the story you just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Miyu here. This isn't a chapter to the story since it's already complete, but these are the extras I promised. I couldn't find the perfect day to post it but today's perfect! It's Keith's birthday! *blows kazoo*. Welp here it is guys, thank you so much to those 1400+ readers for sticking on to me all this time and giving me way more positive reviews than I ever imagined. For those new readers, welcome! I shake you warmly by the hand :)

Firstly, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support for this fic I wrote. I promised you the extras so here they are!

\- Did you know I put in some references in the fic? For example Beauty and The Beast in "Winter turns to spring"

\- I actually planned this to be a oneshot but it turned to be waay longer than expected (21 pages in MS Word wth) and that was why it turned out to be a twoshot

\- The Alternate chapter was supposed to be a separate story, but since it had so many similiarities to Your Looming Shadow, I decided to just add it in. The inspiration for the alternate chapter was actually a storybook I had when I was little. In summary, a princess was always fascinated by a blind man playing a certain song with his flute in front of the castle. Little did she know, this man was once a troop serving her kingdom but was blinded during war. The truth was revealed when her general recognized the song and knew exactly how to play the other part of the song with another flute that he has.

\- Rocan de Flora is an anagram for a ship. I don't ship them as lovers but they are good as partners. I'm sure you'll know who the ship is :)

\- Pidge is Italian.... welp I'm not changing it since it'll make a huge difference in the fic.

\- I bet y'all would know what L.A.N.C.E stands for now right?

\- AND NOW, ARTS! (Made by myself)

[ending scene](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156243414@N05/37143099364/in/dateposted-public/)

[Lance](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156243414@N05/37821106302/in/dateposted-public/)

[Keith](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156243414@N05/37852897701/in/dateposted-public/)

BONUS: Spoiler for my upcoming Christmas fic. Art is made by me and my best friend KSJ! (That's not her real name initials)

[Open at your own risk](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156243414@N05/37143088734/in/dateposted-public/)

by the way, IF you do make something for this fic, feel free to send it to me via DM in instagram (my name's miyu_jagerdrawss). It's my second account so you won't see much activities there. But if you DM, you'll be sure that I'll notice you. I actually... don't have tumblr due to various reasons (I'm planning to get it one way or another!). So there, thank you so much for sticking to this weird lady and her fics!

Miyu out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay whoop gotta run *runs*


End file.
